1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air pump having an air introducing through hole, an air chamber device provided with a function of introducing and discharging air and a wrist watch provided with the air chamber device.
2. Background Art
According to a conventional air pump, an inner volume thereof can be reduced by depressive pressure of a user""s finger or the like, a flat bottom face portion thereof is provided with an outside air introducing portion and an air discharging portion and the other inner face of the air pump is hermetically closed. The air introducing portion is provided with a valve which is opened by reducing inner pressure of the air pump in comparison with outer pressure thereof by increasing the inner volume of the pump when the depressive pressure of the air pump is excluded (for example, refer to International Patent Publication No. 503052/1995).
Further, according to a conventional wrist watch, a pair of straps are respectively arranged on the 12 o""clock side and the 6 o""clock side of a case in order to wear the watch on the arm and the wrist watch is fixed to the arm in a state in which a rigid back case and the straps are brought into direct contact with the arm. Further, there are known straps having a function of adjusting the length in order to correspond to a length around the arm of the user.
According to the conventional air pump, the outside air introducing portion and the air discharging portion are constituted to be opened and closed by a pressure difference which limits the construction and downsizing of the air pump.
Further, the conventional wrist watch is worn by bringing the rigid back case into direct contact with the arm and accordingly, a change in the shape of the arm in wearing thereof, is absorbed by a change in the shape of the straps, elastic force thereof and the like with the back case face constituting a reference face and accordingly, there poses a problem in which it is difficult to provide always agreeable wearing performance.
Further, portions of fitting the case and the straps are arranged on an upper face side of the back case face which is brought into contact with the arm and accordingly, there poses a problem in which there are present spaces constituting clearances between vicinities of the fitting portions and the arm and a change in the length around of the arm produced in moving the arm causes a shift of the wrist watch.
According to an air pump and an air chamber device of the invention, a valve of an outside air introducing portion is dispensed with by providing a through hole at a portion where the user""s finger is brought into contact with the air pump when the air pump is depressed by the finger.
According to the invention, the through hole is closed by the finger when the pump, is depressed by the finger since the through hole is provided at the position where the finger is brought into contact with the pump when the pump is depressed by the finger. Further, when the depressive pressure is released, the finger is detached from the through hole and the through hole is opened. Accordingly, the throughhole of the pump according to the, invention carries out operation of the valve via the finger.
According to a wrist watch provided with an air chamber device of the invention, an air chamber having elasticity by air is arranged at a rigid portion thereof which is brought into direct contact with the arm and portions constituting clearances at vicinities of fitting portions.
Operating portions of an air pump and an air discharge valve are arranged on the surface side of the case. By attaching the air chamber device to the wrist watch in this way, the above-described problem is resolved.
According to the invention, air chamber members having elasticity by air are arranged at the rigid portion which is brought into direct contact with the arm and the portions constituting the clearances at the vicinities of the fitting portions and accordingly, the wrist watch can firmly be fixed without giving an unpleasant feeling to the arm.
Further, since the operating portions of the air pump and the air discharging valve are arranged on the surface side of the case, air can be introduced and discharged in a state in which the wrist watch is worn by the arm and an adjustment of an amount of air at inside of the air chamber can easily be realized while wearing the wrist watch on the arm.